


Memorandum:  Selecting a Pet on Space Station K-7

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: A tribble I should not advise...





	Memorandum:  Selecting a Pet on Space Station K-7

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Masiform D #11,_ © February 1981, Poison Pen Press. Devra Michele Langsam, editor.

A tribble I should not advise;  
It eats too much; it multiplies  
Until there's not a place in view  
Without a tribble – maybe two.  
They have no eyes, no tail, no ears.  
(You could be talking to their rears.)  
But then, upon the other hand,  
I've heard they are in great demand.  
They come all sizes – large to small –  
A cuddly, soft and purring ball.  
They're gentle, loving, very neat –  
They track no mud (they have no feet).  
I can't decide – you win or lose?  
My friend, I guess that _you_ must choose.  
But if on tribbles you insist,  
Cross Klingons off your dining list.


End file.
